Frozen Moon
by ChaosxPaladin
Summary: As void mage of Galia, Tabitha found peace from the constant violence at Tristain's Magic Academy. However, her peaceful life is shattered when she summons a werewolf named Lupien, the source of Reconquista's Chimera experiments. Entering the battlefield once again, Tabitha raises her staff to protect the people she loves and prevent war from consuming Halkeginia. CHAPTER 3 FIXED!
1. Prologue

Frozen Moon

Prologue: The Beginning

This is a byproduct of unused Change my Destiny ideas. Alternate Universe, some OOC. Expect characters to react in a slightly more mature manner.

...

A 13 year old Charlotte limped into the cold, darkened courtroom, staring into the seemingly empty hoods of the Galian Council of Elders whom waited patiently for her return. Established by Brimir during the exile from the Holy Land, the elders were the wisest and most powerful magi in Galia, acting as the guides for the King. Currently, there were three elders, each one sitting with their hands on their table, examining her, then writing an evaluation on a piece of parchment. Charlotte curtseyed with care, doing her best to keep her back straight as she walked up to the elders and placing the remains of the dragon she killed on her most recent mission. She was to acquire the arms and legs of a wind dragon in the southern mountains. She had reached her destination with little issue, but it turned out she was fed false information. Instead of facing a wind dragon, she fought a three headed Firedrake, a famous, red dragon that has no wings.

She had managed to kill the dragon, but it had taxed her power more than she had wanted. She was exhausted, and wanted to do nothing but rest her troubles away with a warm bed and a good book.

But to the elders, that didn't matter. Charlotte to them was just a tool used for their own personal gain until she died or was deemed useless. She was a weapon, wielding the power of the void.

"Congratulations on completing your task, dark one. However, it seems your training needs to be more strict. Fighting a wind dragon with your power should have been a simple task." mocked one of the elders in a fake surprised voice. The others nodded; It was obvious that they hadn't wanted her to come back alive.

Charlotte hated her examinations. The elders always found something wrong, criticizing her of any fault they could find despite her success. Considering the fact that she had trouble killing the Firedrake, her wounds would no doubt be pointed out despite her maintaining a strong, emotionless look.

"I humbly ask for your forgiveness." said Charlotte, her almost inaudible voice echoing in the empty chamber. One of the elders sighed.

"While we are _glad_ for your safe return, Elder Ein is right. Is your power waning, dark one? Well, no one would be surprised, being born of a commoner woman." snarled another Elder. Charlotte said nothing, ignoring the pain and ache of her wounds and their words. The third elder put up his hand.

"While we all know she could have done better, Elder Zwei, there is no denying she has completed her task. For now, we shall let her rest. We don't want such potential to go to waste... you owe us that much, dark one." Said the third elder. The other two elders shook their heads.

"Elder Drei, you are too kind." said Elder Zwei. Elder Drei chuckled.

"Only because I owe her father, the late king, a favour. Still, there is no denying her strength. Do you have anything to say for yourself, dark one?" concluded Elder Drei. Charlotte shook her head. She didn't need to say anything, they wouldn't listen to any of her requests anyway. With a weakened turn, she limped out of the courtroom, doing her best not to faint.

...

"Charlotte! Are you well?!" cried out Joseph as Tabitha exited the court building. Rushing up to her with a worried gaze, her caught her before she fell on her knees, her whole body shaking.

"Uncle..." whispered Tabitha, clinging to his chest. She shook violently, letting all of her emotions go. Joseph stroked her head, sitting on his knees, cradling Charlotte on his lap, telling her everything was fine, that she was safe now. Sheffield, Joseph's wife, came a few minutes later, immediately kneeling down and embracing her husband and foster daughter.

"It is good to see you safe, youngling. I had heard rumors that you were to fight a wind dragon? What an outrage! The elders should be ashamed of themselves, letting such a young girl fight such a thing!" huffed Sheffield. Charlotte stopped her weeping, facing towards her step mother. Sheffield waved her staff, and with a sprinkle of tiny lights, Tabitha's wounds numbed themselves, much to her relief.

"I'm home." said Charlotte, smiling. Her step parents returned the look, giving Charlotte a sense of homecoming. Charlotte had always hated her missions, but when she thought of her new family, she knew she couldn't die. She didn't want her new family to feel the pain she felt so many years ago.

"Where does it hurt child? Were you able to heal yourself like I showed you? Is there anything you want? Are you hungry?" pampered Sheffield, hovering over Charlotte like a bee, flying left and right to examine her, lifting every limb. Joseph chuckled.

"I think for now the best thing we can do is go home. We shouldn't cause her any more trouble than she's already been through." Joseph then heaved Charlotte up over his shoulders, letting her sit. Despite being 13 years old, Charlotte had always been short and light. She laughed as her uncle placed her on his shoulders, enjoying the high view of the Galian farms below the hillside. The three of them walked back to their estate, enjoying the sunny weather.

Soon, they reached the Galian Mansion, located at the base of the mountain the Elder's temple sat on. The estate was grand, screaming wealthy beyond anything within hundreds of miles. Charlotte and her family were greeted by four single file lines of maids distributed evenly on the left and butlers on the right.

"Welcome back, King Joseph, Lady Sheffield, Mistress Charlotte." They bowed, and one of the Butlers rolled a red carpet towards the entrance of the Estate. The king waved back in kind as Charlotte sat hunched on his head, her face flattening his messy blue hair. Sheffield chuckled.

"Well now, fast asleep already? Well, I suppose she would be. But still, I don't believe the things that the council does. Why don't you do anything to stop them?" asked Sheffield, eyeing Charlotte worriedly. Joseph sighed as he gently lifted Charlotte off his shoulders, cradling her against his chest.

"I've done all I can possibly do. I've spoken with them, announced their deeds to the people, even tried to dismantle their organization... but they have too much power over me. They know so much more, and use their fickle with care. All I can do now is reduce the severity of her missions..." said Joseph solemnly, bringing Charlotte up the stairs and into her room. Crafted by the finest Earth mages, the room was filled with all sorts of toys neatly placed on counters and in bins, the finest carpets and cushions, as well as the best view the household could offer. Joseph placed Charlotte on the queen sized mattress, letting Charlotte snuggle unconsciously against the comforting sheets. Charlotte moaned in her sleep, but was otherwise undisturbed.

"We must find a way... there has to be a way! I can't stand seeing her like this, coming home day after day, weak and broken... She should be in school, making friends, learning, falling in love!"

"Just like we did when we were young?" chuckled Joseph, embracing her from behind. Sheffield blushed.

"You know what I mean."

"That I do. But do not worry too much love, Charlotte is a talented mage. I'm sure that she will grow stronger still..." said Joseph, slowly coming to a stop. A grin spread across his aged features as an idea came about. He let go of Sheffield, rushing towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sheffield called out, surprised by his sudden giddiness. She followed him, having finished healing Charlotte.

"I need to go speak with the elders. You, beloved, just gave me a brilliant idea..."

...

Joseph walked up the sizable hill, wondering how he will establish his idea to the Elders. Originally, his idea was to command that they send Charlotte to the famous Tristain magic academy. However, knowing their insatiable greed, they may not let her go.

Joseph felt nothing but pity for the young girl. Her life was filled with nothing but sadness, and it didn't help that his brother was the one who brought all this upon her. There was no denying that his brother, Brandon Alvatto Orleans De Galia, had loved Charlotte and his wife. So much so that he left his position as prince, intent on living with his lover and his child in the forests beyond, giving Joseph the title of Heir.

However, the people of Galia and its nobles did not take it lightly.

Joseph reflected back on the day when he found out about his brother's death. He was told by the elders that it was an accident, but Joseph was raised by the elders as much as Charlotte was, having many years of experience under his belt.

Brandon's death was not an accident. He was assassinated. He was sure it was the Elder's doing, but he had no proof.

Joseph made a small prayer of thanks to the attendant who informed him of the truth. In a secret will written by his brother, Brandon's most loyal attendant was to watch over his wife whenever Brandon was absent, and if he were to die, inform Joseph of everything that the lovers experienced. From their stormy affair, to the birth of Charlotte, to Brandon's final confrontation with the assassin that killed his wife. Brandon wanted Joseph to mentor Charlotte in his stead.

For his loyalty, Joseph paid the attendant well enough to live comfortably for the next sixty years.

At first Joseph didn't understand why he left, but after meeting Sheffield, Joseph's eyes were opened. His love for Sheffield was strong and true, and meant more to him than any title he could ever gain. He was convinced it was a sign, a sign to take hold of his brother's final request and be there for the child. It was the least that Joseph could do for his dear brother.

His thoughts then wandered back to Charlotte. At first, she was always quiet and shy, never meeting the eyes of those around her. Thanks to Sheffield though, she warmed up to her and Joseph, as well as the maids and butlers in the household. He did his best to be a father, and told her stories of her real father's achievements, showing her highly detailed journals of Brandon's adventures beyond her castle. That was how she started to love reading; by exploring the universe of imagination, delving into a new world with each book. He tutored her happy two years, teaching her about the world, magic, proper leadership as well as responsibility. He knew his time was short; that the elders would come and take her away.

In two years, on her eighth birthday, they came. He didn't see her for the next three years, his only way of contact being letters written by her. When she finally returned, she was a shadow of her former self; forged to hardened steel in the fires of battle and bloodshed. Sheffield and Joseph did all they could to return her to her cheerful self, and they did with time. Still, there was no way to heal the scar that battle had imprinted on her, the innocence that she once had...

He had thought enough. It was time for action. He would find a way to send her off, to live a normal life, even if it meant doing what his brother before him had done; giving up his life.

Finally reaching the temple of the elders, Joseph opened the large oak doors. They creaked within the eerie silence, opening a path to a darkened, damp hallway. There were no sounds. No fire crackling in the darkness. No birds in the sky. No wind in the air. Only the faint beating of his heart. He walked forward with a silenced grace.

Joseph had been trained under the elders, but because he was not a void mage; he was not as important as Charlotte was. His training was observed by his father, and was much more lenient than what Charlotte had told him she went through. Due to his training, he always moved with a feline's trod, readiness for battle in every movement. As king, it does not hurt to be prepared, his father used to say.

Walking towards another set of oak doors, guided by only the light behind him, Joseph reached out, before his keen senses picked up voices.

"...failed. We need to further our plans." said one of the elders. He was sure it was Zwei.

"Indeed, this is taking too long. Reconquista is becoming impatient." said Ein.

"What shall we do with the girl?" said Drei.

"She is not an issue at the moment, but we must be cautious. With each victory, she grows more and more powerful. Soon, even we may not be able to get rid of her." said Ein.

Joseph had heard enough. He burst through the doors, wand out, forming icicles above his head. The elders abruptly stood from their seats, not expecting the surprise attack. Joseph fired the icicles, piercing Zwei and Drei's hearts. Ein however was able to move slightly faster, but not enough to save himself.

"Hmph. So much for the strongest mages of Galia." muttered Joseph as he walked up to Ein, who was struggling to breathe. Joseph's icicle had pierced his left lung. Grabbing him by his collar, Joseph roughly brought up up to his feet.

"You're going to tell me everything you know Ein! What are you planning?!" Shouted Joseph, but Ein was laughing, completely ignoring Joseph.

"So close... I was so close... the ultimate power was within my grasp and yet..." laughed Ein. Joseph shook him again.

"What are you talking about?!" shouted Joseph. Ein finally stopped laughing, staring at Joseph with crazed eyes."

"Rejoice, my _King._ Soon, Reconquista shall come to this land. Our people shall conquer all the nations of Halkeginia, uniting under one rule, and take back the land of promise from the elves! With our trump card, with our_ Chimera's_, we shall be unstoppable!"

Joseph watched as Ein laughed maniacally until his last breath, wondering what would become of the kingdoms.

...

I would like to thank another fanfic writer, FernandelDeLaFrance. Without his Author's Creed inspiring me to write this story, I would not be posting this. Kudos to him, and go read his story On The Wings of an Eagle, an Assassins Creed/Zero no Tsukaima cross over! R&R!

_There are many stories that are nothing more than... pastiches, written by unimaginative copycats and lazy writers, repeating word for word events in other stories and wasting the time of the one reading it._

_And then there are many stories that are written by shallow and greedy men pandering to their audience, not daring to break out of the cage they have built for themselves, to surprise them, to create something new._

_And then there are those who blindly follow what is known as the 'canon', not daring to break out of the mould that the original Creators gave us. Yet if they gave us such great gifts of imagination and the ability to exercise our free will, is it not a travesty for us to cling to stringent and arbitrary conventions, to write stories that make no effort to create something new, something inventive, something different_

_And that is why, Author, realize the truth of these words._

_Where other men blindly follow others, fearful of creating something entirely their own, remember: __**Nothing is true.**_

_Where other men are limited by the fear of their audience's backlash, by mainstream demand, terrified of breaking the mould and example set by society and their peers, remember: __**Everything is permitted.**_

_To write what is right, and right what is wrong.  
>We work in the dark to serve the light.<br>We are Authors._

_Nothing is true. Everything is permitted._

_FernandelDeLaFranc_


	2. Arc I: Promise of Dreams Act I

Frozen Moon

This is a byproduct of unused Change my Destiny ideas. Alternate Universe, some OOC. Expect characters to react in a slightly more mature manner.

…..

_**Two Years later**_

_**Continent of Albion**_

The Albion Army stood tall and proud, standing guard in front of the gate to their city.

There was no reason for them to be worried. Each and every one of their mage-commanders, ranging 50 in total of their 100 000 mage-soldiers, were square class generals with years of experience. Their Lieutenants did nothing but praise their leadership, boasting about their impending victory over the rebellious army of Reconquista. They were blinded by their ego and self-assured greatness, though, not like the commoner masses that they had roped into their little gambit. The normal soldiers, with their shields and swords and spears, stood tall and alert, knowing that despite their powerful leaders, they themselves did not have their magic. They were more than capable of dying in this war, so they needed to be on their toes. What kept them assured was their leader's ingenuity, managing to hide agents within the enemy ranks. The city's gates groaned, opening. The mage-commanders grew ecstatic, ordering their troops forward.

Then, the slaughter began.

...

_**Two Days Later**_

_**Tristain Magic Academy; Female Dorms**_

Tabitha slept soundly, staring into an empty darkness. She felt like she was floating, flying through the empty abyss without a care in the world.

But then it happened again.

The screaming came. It was the voice of a male teenager, probably older than she was. He was in pain, the agonizing wails piercing Tabitha's very soul. Followed by his screams, were the grotesque noises of pierced and bludgeoned flesh.

As the screams died out, light filled the darkness, and she saw the boy again. He was definitely older than her, probably only by a few years. The boy was handing from chains attached to a murky, dark cellar wall. He wore nothing but torn trousers, and hung like a puppet on strings, hands above his head. From what she could tell, he was tortured, but something in the back of her mind told her that was not the case. His body was bruised, long cuts all over his body. She could not see his features, his face covered by long, messy, silver white hair. His breathing was ragged, and his skin was pale.

What surprised her the most were his ears. They were dog ears, resting upon the top of his head like a wolf. He lifted his head, staring into her eyes with a pure, soul consuming hatred. As if to match his already unique strangeness, his eyes were yellow slits. His face was fair and angled, and ironically enough untouched compared to his body. Tabitha's mind raced, and her heart beat began to quicken as their eyes seemed to meet, when suddenly...

"BREAK SILENCE!"

Tabitha was blasted out of her dream, jolting out of bed and onto the wooden floor as a massive explosion rocked her entire room. After a small coughing fit, Tabitha reached for her glasses on the table, putting them on as she grabbed the staff her foster mother passed onto her. With a wave of her staff, the window opened, and the smoke cleared itself out. With a stern glare, Tabitha muttered something under her breath as Louise coughed, her school uniform and wand singed a burnt brown. Tabitha took a quick look at her room. For the most part, everything was fine, aside from her bed sheets being completely burnt black... again.

"Sorry about that... I was trying to disable the silence spell you put on, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised I failed again... I'm sorry Tabitha." Sighed Louise.

_That's right... Tabitha is my new name now._

Even after two years, she still wasn't used to being called her biological mother's name. Her foster father had sent her to the Tristain Magic academy after, from what she was told, being freed from the Council's grasp. She tried to get a better explanation, even tried to follow her foster father at night, but he kept silent, taking great measure to hide whatever it was he was not telling her.

Still, she managed to take a good look at his notes before she left. However, all that she found were alchemist circles she didn't recognize, drawings on the human anatomy, notes on several types of mythological animals and a single name: Reconquista.

Tabitha shook her head, breaking free of her memories.

"Its fine." replied Tabitha, looking at her sheets. Louise apologized again, picking up her friend off the floor.

"I really mean it. The last two years have been wonderful; I'm glad you're my teacher, and it hurts me when I fail your expectations." Louise gave Tabitha a pained look. "I want to do something to make you proud." Tabitha returned a faint smile.

"Small progress is still progress." She replied. A haughty figure walked into the room as she finished replying.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's with all the ruckus in the morning? Louise, can't you go one day without causing an explosion? This is the tenth time you wrecked Tabitha's room!" said Kirche, who strode in the room with nothing but her sleeping blouse. Kirche scratched her head as she looked down at her friend. Louise blushed with embarrassment, despite Kirche's tone of voice. Deep down, the three of them loved and cherished each other.

_Not that those two would ever admit it. _Thought Tabitha.

"I-It's not like I want to cause these explosions! I was trying to wake her up, but the silence spell was on..."

"And you tried to disable it? Even though it failed the past three times?" Said Kirche, her arms crossed. Louise hung her head.

"...Yes."

"Did you apologize to Tabitha?"

"Of course I did! But anyway, that's not why I came here!" shouted Louise. Kirche was about to make a smart remark, like always, but Tabitha got between them. She then turned to Louise.

"What is it?" Tabitha asked Louise. Louise's eyes flashed in panic.

"I heard about it this morning from Professor Colbert; the rebels in Albion have conquered the royalty, and took over the country, renaming itself Reconquista!"

That caught Tabitha's attention.

"What?! But it has only been three days since the war began! How did the rebels conquer the entire continent so quickly?!" said Kirche. She stroked her chin, trying to absorb the sudden information. Tabitha however, was not as concerned about the country's status as she was with the name.

Reconquista. The name that her foster father had mentioned in his notes. If she remembered correctly, it means "to reclaim or reconquer". Just what was the connection here? Did it have to do something with those strange Alchemy circles? Not only that, like Kirche said, it hasn't been long since the civil war started. Something wasn't connecting here. Tabitha shook her head again.

"We'll talk about it later. Summon Ceremony today." said Tabitha. Kirche's face brightened up, and Louise's face flushed.

"Oh, that's right! Today is the summoning ceremony! I can't wait to see what we're all going to summon. Knowing me, I'll probably summon a grand, passionate flame type of animal. A salamander perhaps? Or a fire breathing dragon? Ah, the possibilities are endless!" over exaggerated Kirche, pretending to feel faint. Louise remained silent, but Tabitha placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry." said Tabitha. She was going to say more, but Louise's smile changed her mind. Tabitha had complete faith in her friend, that she would summon a powerful familiar. Kirche joined in.

"Yeah Louise, you worry too much! Don't you know that worrying and stress gives you wrinkles? As much as I hate to say it, you, Louise the Zero, have improved over the last year! Although all the credit should go to Tabitha. And me too. I mean, what would have happened to you without us?" laughed Kirche in honest jest. Louise smiled as well, understanding Kirche's words. It was true. Without each other, things may have gone differently for the three of them.

The school bell had rung, signaling that classes would start soon, and with a rough push, Tabitha forced her friends out the door.

…..

"Alright everyone, please settle down! We will now be beginning the summoning ceremony!" shouted Professor Colbert over the crowd of students. Everyone around Tabitha whispered in excitement, intent on debating whom would summon what. It was taught in their school that the power of their familiars reflected how strong they could potentially become. Many of the students hoped, and prayed that they would summon strong familiars.

However, amidst the summonings, Tabitha noticed Louise's nervousness. Tabitha placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"If you could choose, what would you summon?" Tabitha asked. Louise and Kirche gave Tabitha a questioning look.

"It matters not what I choose! For someone such as powerful as I, there is no doubt in my mind that I will summon a strong, obedient familiar!" announced Kirche, motioning her arms as if welcoming a child home. Louise was silent for a moment.

"If I could choose, I would want to summon the most sacred, beautiful, and powerful familiar! One that would be unmatched, even with everyone's familiars combined!" announced Louise. Everyone around her turned, smirking at her declaration. If it had been last year, everyone would have laughed, but through Tabitha's training Louise had earned their respect, even if only a little. No longer did they call her Louise the zero, but now acknowledged that she could, at the very least, control the magic flow.

"If you could choose that kind of familiar, it would be the end of the world." said Montmorency, approaching the trio after her summoning. Tabitha eyed her fellow classmate's familiar, a small, crimson frog. It croaked happily as it hopped on its master's head, and Montmorency smiled. "Unlike you, I would rather have something simple, practical! Something that I could bring with me everywhere. To be honest, while it's not what I had dreamed of, I am happy with my familiar." said Montmorency. Louise frowned somewhat, rethinking her choice of words.

"...My uncle once taught me..." started Tabitha, staring off into the sky. The others eyes widened, not much to Tabitha's surprise. She never talked about her family before.

"While those are remarkable words of wisdom, we have a ceremony to complete. Miss Tabitha, Miss Kirche, Miss Louise, you are the only ones left who have yet to summon." said Colbert, slightly impatient. Tabitha stared back at him, knowing the others didn't see it. Colbert closed his eyes.

"Oh, oh, let me go first!" said Kirche capriciously. She jogged into the center of the field, wand in hand. She waved her wand, muttering something to herself. She then pointed her wand to the ground, and the circle of Brimir appeared on the grass, glowing a dark, crimson red. The circle then left the ground like a plant growing in fast motion, weaving itself together.

Soon after, Kirche's familiar crawled before her. A salamander.

"Whoa, incredible! Look at the size of that salamander!" shouted Guiche, who was standing behind Montmorency. Kirche did her trademark laugh, striking a pose.

"Oh hoh hoh hoh! It is only to be expected of one such as me! I shall call you... Flame!" said Kirche, kneeling down to kiss her familiar, completing the contract. The familiar grumbled happily at its new master as Kirche stroked its head. Professor Colbert joined her, kneeling beside her.

"As expected of you, Miss Zerbst. This is truly a fascinating summon." said Colbert, his eyes glowing with academic zeal. Kirche then stood up, leading her familiar back to her friends.

"Alright Louise, you're up next." winked Kirche. Louise jumped with panic, followed by a wordless nod. Everyone hushed themselves, wondering what she would summon.

"I bet the spell's just going to explode again!" said one of the male students out loud.

"No doubt about that. Still, Tabitha managed to prove that she has some magic within her. Who knows what she'll summon?" said another.

"Whatever happens, keep your heads down and ready people!" replied the voice from before. Louise completely ignored the chatter around her, closing her eyes in focus. She may have been acting calm on the outside, but Tabitha knew her friend well enough that she was probably in another state of panic. Louise opened her eyes again, quivering so slightly that only Tabitha and Kirche noticed. She raised her wand, taking a deep breath.

"I beg of you... my servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"

Everyone around Tabitha looked up from their crouched positions, obviously not expecting such an unorthodox chant. Tabitha and Kirche, however, expected nothing less of their friend.

"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! Hear my desire... respond to my plea, and answer to my guidance!"

Tabitha felt a massive surge of magic through the air, her head shooting up in alarm. The familiars around us started to cry and wail, their masters doing everything they can to calm down their sudden panic. Brimir's circle appeared on the ground, shining a bright blue. A tower of light shot out from the circle, piercing the clouds, reaching far into the sky. The school grounds rumbled, and with an echoing _shhhhh _noise, the tower of light exploded into sparkling fireflies, travelling back down to the circle of Brimir. The lights floated above the circle, then began to spin, as if turned by a whirlwind. The lights formed a shape.

"No way..." said Tabitha. Mildly surprised wouldn't even cut it. She was flabbergasted.

"I don't believe this!" shouted Kirche, equally surprised.

"What is that thing?!" shouted everyone else. Louise looked down with the same shock. Tabitha moved forward, taking a look at what her friend had summoned. Lying on the ground was a human.

But it wasn't an ordinary human.

His skin was a pale white, clothed in nothing but a pair of torn, dirty brown shorts. He was lying face down on the floor, trying to push himself up, his black hair covering his face. His back was covered with scars, bruises and fresh cuts that freely bled.

What shocked Tabitha the most were his arms and legs. While they had a human shape, and were average length for his size, they were not human arms. His arms from the shoulder downward were covered in red scales, much like a lizard. Instead of fingers, he had thick, sharp claws. Upon closer inspection, on his shoulders, Tabitha saw a large, circular scar, tracing around his arms. The boy pushed himself up, shaking warily. His legs had the same red skin as his arms. He had three toed talons, and stood on the balls of his feet. His knees were bent slightly, as if he were about to jump.

"W-where am I?" said the boy. He looked around, his dark black eyes taking in his surroundings. His face was malnourished and pale, and his upper body was also scarred. The class took several steps back as he faced them, wondering what was going on.

Louise however, did not budge from her spot. She wiped her shocked expression off her face, replacing it with a cool confidence. She walked up to him, sizing him up, despite the fear Tabitha could tell she felt.

"I summoned you to be my familiar. What's your name?" she asked. He tilted his head.

"My... name? My name... what's my name? I don't remember..." he replied, placing one of his claws on his head as he tried hard to remember. One of the other students snickered.

"Of course Louise would summon a half dead familiar with amnesia! As expected of you, Louise!"

"But look at him... He looks like he's been tortured!" said Montmorency.

"And what about this arms and legs? He can't be human!" said Guiche. Louise shook her head, ignoring their bickering. She held his face with her hands. Tabitha noticed Louise shiver slightly.

"Be grateful, normally no one would get this from a noble in their lifetime!" she hissed spitefully into his face. He didn't seem to notice it, and Louise closed her eyes.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. To the pentagon that holds the five powers, bless this one and yield him as my Familiar…" she chanted. Tabitha took a few steps back, giving her friend some space. Louise kissed her familiar, much to his surprise. As she pulled away, a light shined on his left hand, and the familiar runes carved themselves in. Louise's familiar looked at them curiously. Colbert walked up to him, examining the runes. His eyes flashed.

"These runes..." he whispered. Tabitha also took a step forward, taking a look at the familiar runes. Her eyes also widened. These runes... she's seen them somewhere before. But where?

Tabitha eyed Louise, who stared intently at the runes, confused. Colbert, Louise and Tabitha took a step back when the boy put another claw on his head.

"My name... my name is... Saito... Louise... is my master?" Before Louise could reply, Colbert coughed.

"As interesting as all this is, we need to continue the ritual. Miss Tabitha, please continue. Miss Louise, please bring your familiar to the infirmary." Louise and Tabitha nodded.

"Come, Saito was it? Let's get you some proper clothes." said Louise, briskly walking away. Saito followed without question, taking in his surroundings. Tabitha watched her friend go, and when she turned the corner out of sight, she turned, pushing her thoughts aside. She could think about such things later. Tabitha concentrated the magic within her, letting its power flow through her veins, abiding by her will. As she lifted her staff, Joseph and Sheffield flashed in her mind.

"Uncle Joseph...Auntie Sheffield... I'll make you proud!"

Tabitha released the magic within her, and with a quick swipe of her staff, Brimir's summon circle appeared on the ground in front of her, glowing a bright green. Everyone gasped in surprise as they covered their eyes, shielding them from the blinding light. The light grew brighter and brighter, until, to the surprise of everyone who stood witness...

It exploded.

The bang was loud, large, and ultimately knocked everyone, including Tabitha off their feet. Tabitha's mind was rattled, obviously not expecting her summoning to explode akin to what happens every time Louise cast a spell. Where did she go wrong?!

"Brimir's balls, Tabitha's spell exploded! Just like Louise!" shouted Kirche amidst the dust.

"But this can't be right! Tabitha's the best there is! There's no way she could mess up like Louise!" shouted Montmorency. Standing up on her feet, Tabitha suddenly felt a familiar presence.

"It can't be..." thought Tabitha. The smoke cleared, and her thoughts were realized.

Before her, standing in the middle of the summon circle, which burnt itself into the grass, was the boy from her dreams. He was hunched over the ground, crawling on all fours like a predator, and like Saito was wearing nothing but torn trousers. However, unlike her dream, he looked older, no longer in his teens. He looked like a fully grown adult.

"What? Where is this?" said the boy, his facial expression alert and confused. His head whipped left and right, taking a quick look at those around him. His eyes widened.

"You... You're all mages! Don't tell me you're apart of Reconquista?!" he snarled. As Tabitha tried to cover her shock at hearing Reconquista's name again, Professor Colbert took a step forward.

"Everyone, get back! He's dangerous!" shouted Colbert. He lifted up his staff as Tabitha's familiar snarled.

"You won't get away this time, Mages! I'll kill you all!"

…

**Somewhere in Albion**

The pain was unbearable.

Lupien thrashed against his restraints as he felt his body being cut open, his internals being carefully taken and replaced.

_What do you think you're doing?! Hold him down! I can't perform __the experiment__ with him thrashing like this!_

And just like that, a massive weight began to hold him down, as if the earth itself was absorbing him into the cold, hard marble he laid upon. The pain started again, and Lupien could do nothing but scream in pain, only for his voice to be muffled by the gag they placed on him.

_Lady Nine, his body is barely able to handle this! If we go any further, Lupien __will__ die!_

_He won't die. I know him. Keep going!_

The voices stopped coming, and the pain increased, rushing through his body in waves, becoming stronger and stronger each time. No matter how much he struggled, the pain would not remedy, and eventually he became numb, his mind in an endless haze. He relished the feeling, glad that the pain was finally gone. Had he died?

Something flashed in his mind. He could see something, a young woman, lying on the floor, reaching out to him. He could not make out her features. A blaze of heat washed over him, bringing his senses into focus, changing his surroundings. He was lying on the dirt of his village, everything around him consumed in flames. Bodies littered the plaza, and the fire choked his lungs. Lupien reached out to the woman.

_Mom..._

The woman's arm fell, and her body became limp. Anger rose within him, hatred and anguish consuming his very being, threatening to devour his soul and drive him into a frenzy. He couldn't die. He had too much that he needed to accomplish. He needed to survive, no matter what it took...

…_.Sir!...e's...ive!_

Slowly, Lupien's consciousness came back to him, but his body was still numb. He could not feel his limbs, and merely sat there, letting his body and his mind recover. He could smell several human scents within the room, each one distinguished and easily recognizable. He caught the echoes of the water dripping from the ceiling far off. The numbness slowly died as the minutes went on, and slowly, he clenched his hand.

_What should we do now Lord Cromwell? _Whispered one of the voices. He heard several footsteps coming closer to him. Lupien's body went rigid, and he did his best to play unconscious.

_Get rid of his memories. Wipe them all clean, and kill off the rest of his ties. Friends, acquaintances, anyone who heard of the name Lupien van Willow. _

Lupien's eyes snapped open, and in a rage, he snarled, renewed strength rushing through him. Memories of his past rushed back. His family slaughtered, his home burned to the ground. Rage drove him, and as Lupien screamed with fury, he forced his weak body to change. His bones cracked, his hands became claws, and his weakened muscles bulged with renewed vigor, allowing Lupien to pull himself free of his restraints. His mind deranged and wild, he slashed with his claws at the nearest person, tearing their throat wide open. He looked at his surroundings. He was in a domed ritual chamber, alchemy circles and wards placed all over the floor and walls. The men and women in long, white robes in the chamber screamed, and with a snarl he dashed forward, slicing whoever and whatever crossed his path to ribbons. Lupien smelled their scents as blood washed over him.

_Where is he?!_

"Y-you fools! What are you doing?! Stop him!" shouted a voice, the same voice who ordered his memories erased. Lupien turned to him, seeing the man who ruined his life. He shrieked as Lupien set his eyes on him, falling on his behind in a panic.

"_CROMWELL!" _

With a sharp turn, he rushed towards him, and the man lifted up his arms in fright. However, as Lupien was about to kill him, he heard the sound of wind blowing, followed by an invisible force knocking him off his feet. Rolling across the ground, Lupien set his eyes on his attacker. She wore knee high leather boots, white slacks, and a brown tunic with chain mail under it. Around her hips was a leather belt with two pockets at her sides. Around her shoulders was a mantle. She had a thin, silver wand up, pointed directly at Lupien, her short silver hair falling down her face.

"Damn you Nine! How could you side with someone like him?!" shouted Lupien, coiling his legs. He charged at the Albionian, claws raised. Reacting quickly, Nine rolled to the side as Lupien slashed at her, large phantom blades appearing as he swung his claws, tearing deeply into the marble wall. Nine lifted her wand with her right, chanted a spell, and threw daggers with her left at Lupien. Growling, he dodged the aqua coloured daggers, trying to charge at Nine again. However, with ruthless efficiency, Nine kept him at bay, forcing Lupien to retreat.

"Why do you deny our heritage, brother? Do you not see what the power we inherited from father can do? With magic, we can do anything!"

"I'll die before I submit myself to scum like Cromwell! He is but a blight on human kind, wars never end because of people like him! Are we not to be the guardians of humans, along with our fellow elves? I'll not stoop as low as you, to use the powers that tore our family apart!" Lupien replied, snarling. Nine's expression darkened.

"People like him are what bring about revolutions. Might controls everything, and without power you cannot protect anything." Swiping back her hair, the two glared at each other.

"The world is moving on little brother; I suggest you do the same."

There was no more need for words. The two siblings clashed with demonic ferocity, as if they had developed a pleasurable urge from their sibling rivalry. Lupien's claws tore at his sister's flesh, while Nine's spells broke her brother's insides. Still they battled, unrelenting, as their blows met each other with terrifying force. Their battle destroyed their surroundings, the spectators long gone, for fear of being torn to shreds by the brother and sister who snarled for each other's throats.

"I won't forgive you for turning away from us! For letting those humans experiment on us!" growled Lupien. With a swift kick, Lupien dug his heel into Nine's stomach, sending her flying. She gasped for air as she snarled back at him, rolling to recover.

"Our clan was nothing but old tradition! Feeble minded and weak, afraid to step out of the boundaries they created and into the unknown! I will create a new world, with a new race, led by only the strong!" Nine threw her aquatic daggers, their blades singing as Lupien tried to dodge but to no avail. They followed him, cutting him deeply and forcing him onto his knees. Dashing towards him, Nine blasted him point blank with a wind spell, sending Lupien spiraling into the wall. He fell to the ground, unable to stand, as Nine limped towards him, her breathing ragged. Their eyes met, their hatred for each other and themselves fueling their urge to fight.

Lupien forced himself up. Nine lifted up her wand.

"It's over little brother."

The world turned green.

…

_Argh, what was that?!_ Lupien thought to himself. Everything was white, and it took him a few moments to adjust. Meanwhile, Tabitha, Colbert and the rest of the witnesses were shocked at Tabitha's summon.

"What? Where is this?" said Lupien, his mind alert but confused. His head whipped left and right, his eyes finally adjusted. He took a quick look at those around him, and his eyes widened.

"You... You're all mages! Don't tell me you're apart of Reconquista?!" he snarled. As Tabitha tried to cover her shock at hearing Reconquista's name again, Professor Colbert took a step forward.

"Everyone, get back! He's dangerous!" shouted Colbert. He lifted up his staff as Tabitha's familiar snarled.

"You won't get away this time, Mages! I'll kill you all!"

Lupien howled, his beast blood flowing through him, giving him power. He slashed with his claws, sending crescent waves of energy flying to the bald mage. With a flourish of his wand, Colbert negated the attack with his flames, creating a snake of fire.

"Get out of here, everyone! I will take care of him!" Colbert shouted, the other students running in a panic. However, Tabitha stayed behind, standing with Colbert.

"He's my familiar. I will help you."

"Are you sure about this, Miss Tabitha?" Colbert replied, worried. She nodded, and he sighed.

Before Colbert could reply, the savage familiar was already on them. He ran on all fours, his fangs sharp and his claws digging into the ground. The two mages split as Lupien tried to attack them both with his claws, retaliating with spells of fire and ice. Lupien dodged, his movement not hindered in the slightest by his momentum. He attacked wildly, his expression deranged and mad.

"Miss Tabitha, you must be careful! Your familiar is strong!" Colbert shouted as he fought off Lupien at close range, batting him away with his staff. Lupien avoided the attacks with ease, before kicking Colbert in the gut, sending him off his feet. Colbert gasped for air as he prepared another spell, rolling across the ground. Lupien charged again, and Colbert raised his staff.

"Windy Icicle!" Tabitha muttered, firing stakes of ice between Lupien and Colbert. The mad familiar's attention shifted to her.

"You dare?!" He snarled, but let out an annoyed howl as Colbert caught him from behind, wrapping the familiar up with a snake made of fire. Lupien struggled, trying to get away but it was useless. He got caught.

"Please, calm down! We don't want to hurt you! I don't know what happened before this, but you are in safe hands! You were summoned by her!" Colbert shouted, holding his stomach.

"W-What?!" Lupien reeled in surprise, and yet he couldn't help but wonder; was that what the green light was?

The adrenaline began to settle, Lupien's heavy breaths becoming slower and slower, but the shame remained. To be held down by magic was unforgivable for him. And yet….

His a deep sigh, he grunted, "I'm… I uh… apologize… for my behavior. I was rather stressed before this."

Tabitha gave him a wary look, and Colbert slowly let go of Lupien, the flame snake dissipating with a flash of sparks. Lupien dusted himself off, standing tall. Tabitha thought he looked like a noble for a second. Colbert stepped forward, his hands up.

"My name is Professor Colbert, and I am a teacher here at the Tristain academy of magic. Tell me; what is your name, and what are you?" He asked carefully, not wanting to offend Lupien. Lupien grunted, crossing his arms.

"I'm all the way in Tristain? Damn it…" He muttered, before answering Colbert's question. "My name is Lupien van Willow, part of the Willow clan of werewolves. I was in Albion before this." He said curtly. Though one of spoiled birth would have taken it as disrespectful, Colbert was far from offended with his tone. Instead, he was shocked.

"T-The Willow clan of werewolves?! But that's impossible! Werewolves haven't been seen in almost 5000 years, since the time of Brimir!" He shouted. Tabitha, however, pointed out his ears. Noticing them, Colbert coughed with embarrassment.

"I assure you, we're very real. Due to… a strain of circumstances between our clan and the humans, we moved into hiding. Also, my ears. Dead giveaway." Replied Lupien. He also pointed out his ears.

"M-My apologies… I didn't notice those." Lupien let out a soft 'hmph', but otherwise said nothing. Tabitha stepped forward.

"My name is Tabitha. I am the one who summoned you." She said, standing tall. Although it didn't do much, as Lupien was four heads taller than her. Lupien peered at Tabitha, his eyes scrutinizing her carefully.

"You… I've seen you before, somewhere…" He said, trying to remember. He let out a growl, annoyed. "But I can't remember where…" Tabitha said nothing, but merely nodded. "I as well. I remember seeing you in my dreams." Colbert perked up at that.

"Ah! Truly?! Could there have been a connection? Perhaps that is why you summoned him; you were destined to be together!" Colbert said ecstatically. Tabitha blushed lightly at the thought but said nothing, while Lupien shook his head.

"I don't have time to play slave for a stuck up, bratty magi. I need to return to Albion. Sorry, but that's the way it is." Lupien said harshly, more than he intended. He had no malice against humans, but Nine needed to be dealt with, and soon. She always liked planning big.

And when it was big, it always fell to Lupien to shut her down.

Colbert, deeply troubled, had no idea what to say. For a familiar to turn down the contract was unheard of!

"B-But you can't! The summoning ritual is a sacred tradition, one that has been adhered to by humans since Brimir established it!" exclaimed Colbert, but Lupien shook his head. "That's not my problem." He replied. Tabitha, however, didn't give up.

"Why?" She asked. With a stern glare, he looked her in the eye.

"There is someone out there that I need to put down, and I cannot be dawdling here. The more time I waste, the closer to her goals she gets. If I don't stop her, no one will, and the rest of Halkeginia will suffer for it."

"But who could possibly be such a threat?!" said Colbert, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief. Tabitha listened silently. Perhaps it had to do with those who chained him up, like she saw in her dreams? If she were to make a compromise…

Taking a deep breath, Tabitha steeled herself.

"If I were to help you, then would you accept the contract?" said Tabitha. Lupien quirked his eyebrow while Colbert protested. Lupien ignored him.

"And how could a human such as yourself help me? You are but a child compared to myself." he replied. Tabitha took no offense from his words, but instead played her ace.

"You said before that you thought we were part of Reconquista, correct?" Lupien's eyes sharpened and Colbert gave her a warning look, promising that this was dangerous territory Tabitha walked on. She continued without wavering.

"I have documents pertaining to some of their practices. My uncle, the King of Galia, has been researching them extensively for the last two years. I can get you to meet him."

Colbert grimaced at her declaration, and Lupien remained silent. While Colbert was already aware of Tabitha's true identity, granted to him thanks to his closeness with Osmond, he still didn't like his students diving head first into danger. She was a student, first and foremost, even if she came from Galia. She was here to learn, not to put her life on the line.

Lupien had different thoughts. This was definitely an opportunity for himself, although his wolf pride had stung a little. Still, information, no matter who it came from, was a powerful weapon.

"Very well, girl. I will work with you. But let me make this clear; we are partners on this endeavor. I am using you to accomplish my goals, and you can freely use my skills to accomplish yours as well. I will protect you from your enemies just as you will protect me from mine." Kneeling down to eye level, Lupien stared deep into Tabitha's eyes.

"Think you can agree to that?"

...

I would like to thank FernandelDeLaFrance. Without his Author's Creed inspiring me to write this story, I would not be posting this. Kudos to him, and go read his story On Wings of an Eagle, an Assassins Creed/Zero no Tsukaima cross over! R&R!

_There are many stories that are nothing more than... pastiches, written by unimaginative copycats and lazy writers, repeating word for word events in other stories and wasting the time of the one reading it._

_And then there are many stories that are written by shallow and greedy men pandering to their audience, not daring to break out of the cage they have built for themselves, to surprise them, to create something new._

_And then there are those who blindly follow what is known as the 'canon', not daring to break out of the mould that the original Creators gave us. Yet if they gave us such great gifts of imagination and the ability to exercise our free will, is it not a travesty for us to cling to stringent and arbitrary conventions, to write stories that make no effort to create something new, something inventive, something different_

_And that is why, Author, realize the truth of these words._

_Where other men blindly follow others, fearful of creating something entirely their own, remember: __**Nothing is true.**_

_Where other men are limited by the fear of their audience's backlash, by mainstream demand, terrified of breaking the mould and example set by society and their peers, remember: __**Everything is permitted.**_

_To write what is right, and right what is wrong.  
>We work in the dark to serve the light.<br>We are Authors._

_Nothing is true. Everything is permitted._

_FernandelDeLaFranc_


	3. RE:Arc I: Promise of Dreams Act II

Frozen Moon Chapter 3: Promise of Dreams Act II

2.0 UPDATE: Fully revamped. No longer just a filler chapter, but now has important story segments in the second half of the chapter as well as Lupien's developing relationships. The first half of the story is the same, with some minor touches fixed. Tiffania has been removed completely, aside from a small plot mention for later chapters.

Also, I wanted to touch upon the way this fanfic has been written. In the previous chapters, I have been writing in third person limited, the perspective focusing solely on Tabitha. This was to practice my writing, because my original Change my Destiny was written in first person, which I had been doing for well over five years. I had forgotten how to write in third person, but now have enough grips to stay in an Omniscient style. Expect many overlapping perspectives in future chapters. Hope you enjoy!

1.5 UPDATE: While going over this chapter once more, I realized that I made a glaring mistake including Tiffania in this chapter, and actually added in details here that were from in Change my Destiny, regarding Tiffania's familiar, Fenrir. To be honest, he's really a side character at this point and I have no real purpose for him in this story, so I'm taking him out. I'll have Tiffania summon something else or someone else at another point as originally intended.

Regarding Tiffania, in the original concept, Lupien was to meet only Longueville during his night patrol, and the two were to discuss current events and such. But as I was writing, it seemed implausible to me that Tiffa would stay in Albion, with it being in civil war overrun by monsters, although I have come up with something that could make it viable. In the end, I'm taking her out for now.

Also, expect this chapter to be updated with more story. I wanted to upload this change as soon as possible, so it's a bit incomplete. Just keep an eye out, and review!

UPDATE: Unfortunately, this chapter is focused mainly on establishing the relationships for Lupien. There is a lot that I have planned for him and much more that I wanted to execute, so story had to take a backseat. Still, this should be enough foreshadowing to get you all excited.

Enjoy and review!

…..

**_Albion_**

Nine flipped over another body, examining the remains. It was Rorek, one of the newer mages of Albion. She let out a soft sigh as she close his dead eyes, feeling annoyed at the loss of another prospective aid. Finding mages for Chimera experiments was not easy, and many who were brought to their cause were blackmailed. Those who converted without such underhanded methods were few and far in-between.

Still, she had a job to do.

"You didn't need to come. I am more than capable of completing this task on my own." Nine said to the figure behind her. Walking with a silenced grace, Cromwell let out a soft sigh, examining the wreck that Nine's battle had caused. Nine looked into the man's now glowing blue eyes.

"I know full well that you are, but it is of no concern to me, my child. I came here to hear of his progress." His smooth baritone sent a small chill down her spine. She quietly squandered it, steeling her heart once more. She stood up and knelt before Cromwell, reporting her findings. Nine relayed everything, from the experiments to his break out. Cromwell continued his walk as she spoke.

"Ah, that is good. So Lupien's blood is indeed a powerful catalyst… We will need more from him if we are to continue. And for the vessel to be summoned as well… this is most interesting indeed. I must say though, I'm quite sad at the loss; I'm tired of using this body. This Cromwell will soon be of no more use to us." He let out a small, but savage smile. Nine couldn't help but blink.

"He… was summoned? That's what the green light was?"

"Indeed, my child. Both the vessel and your brother were taken by the summoning ritual. It will be somewhat of a struggle to find them, but I assure you that we will find them. Oh yes, this will bring much progress to our plans…" He let out a soft, evil chuckle, before facing Nine again.

"Everything shall proceed as planned. Begin phase two, and find the vessel." Nine nodded.

"Yes father."

….

**Tabitha POV**  
><strong><em>Tristain Academy, two days after the summoning <em>**

Tabitha avoided another strike as Lupien rushed her down, keeping the pressure with various kicks and swipes with his claws. She had tried to retaliate with her own magic, but using the void to accelerate her speed and fight off Lupien's skill with her staff had been keeping her rather occupied.

The open space of the Vestri court whistled as the wind blew by, Lupien's strikes sending bursts of air with each deadly thrust. The surrounding second years watched with anticipation, their familiars at their sides, using their free void day to spend time with their familiars and watch the exciting match.

"Come on, kiddo, keep up with me! Or is it true that mages don't know how to cast and move at the same time? That's a rather glaring weakness." Lupien taunted, a feral smile stretched across his face. Despite his callous words and his wild fighting style, their spar showed he was a shrewd tactician. He had defeated her and Saito many times in the past two hours.

"Don't underestimate me." Replied Tabitha, but Lupien's grin only widened, as he dodged another swipe from Tabitha's staff. With a controlled strike, Lupien slapped her behind, making Tabitha shoot up in embarrassment and shock.

"What was that kiddo? I can't hear you over the sound of me spanking you!"

"Come on Tabitha, you can do it!" Shouted Kirche, the rest of the second year girls throwing their hands up as they cheered for Tabitha. Louise merely sighed as she sat in her seat, wanting to join in the cheering, but at the same time not wanting to cheer like the rest. Tabitha silenced her retorts, berating herself slightly for taking the bait of his excessive taunts. She needed to set the pace of the match. Do something he wouldn't expect.

A plan formed in her mind.

She didn't want to use her void spells, and she had always managed to keep a tight lid on her element. Not even Louise nor Kirche knew that she had the power of the void, or that Tabitha had discovered that Louise was a void user as well. However, Lupien was leaving her with no choice. She was desperate.

Copying his movements, Tabitha parried another strike from Lupien. Surprised, yet still moving, Lupien let out a loud "Good, you're learning!" Before attacking her with another kick. She dodged, delivered her best back kick, but Lupien still moved faster than her, managing to twirl around her strike by bouncing off his rear foot.

"I have you!" Shouted Tabitha. Manipulating her energy within, Tabitha lifted her staff and blasted Lupien with all her might. Lupien raised his hands to block, but to his surprise, he wasn't sent flying. Instead, he fell to the ground, his dark red tunic, cotton pants and leather boots suddenly extremely heavy.

"M-My clothes?! Now that's an interesting spell! Why didn't you do it before?" He asked. Tabitha didn't bother replying, intensely focused on her spell. She looked down for a split second.

"Watch out Tabitha!" Warned Saito. But it was all for naught; Lupien let out a fierce roar, breaking Tabitha's concentration. She stumbled back, her spell breaking, and Lupien dashed forward, grabbing Tabitha by the arm.

Resigned to her fate, Tabitha let out a small grunt as her face was thrown into the ground once more. She coughed as she pushed herself up, spitting out the dirt that forced its way into her mouth.

"And that's thirty losses. I win the bet." Said Lupien.

"Hey, that's not fair! She had you! How is it possible that you can move like that?!" shouted Louise. Kirche kept her relatively calm, but Tabitha could tell her friend's patience was running thin at the losses. Lupien merely gave the ladies another of his smug grins.

"What is impossible for you washboard, is more than possible for me."

"W-W-W-WASHBOARD?! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT?!" Louise replied. She let out another strangled series of insults, trying to force her way out of Kirche's grip so she could choke Tabitha's newfound familiar. Chuckles emerged throughout the crowd as the remaining onlookers began to leave. Soon, only Siesta, Kirche, Louise, Tabitha, and the familiars remained.

Siesta, a maid assigned to Louise after a certain class incident, decided to refill Saito's tea, fearing the wrath of the little spitfire. Tabitha sighed as she pushed herself up, only to be surprised as Lupien gently lifted her to her feet.

"Are you alright, Tabitha?" he asked. His eyes were stern, but his voice betrayed him. He was concerned, if only slightly. Tabitha let out a soft hum of approval, nodding her head. She couldn't help but feel rather intimidated by him. He was very handsome.

It's too bad his attitude was a whole other story.

"I see; then do you know why you couldn't beat me, kiddo?" He asked with a small smirk, the kindness in his voice vanishing, returning to the teasing comments that she had come to attribute to him. Tabitha gave him a small frown.

"Stop calling me a child." She replied.

"And when I see an adult, I'll refer to you as such. Now, since we are only a day and some with this new partnership, I will give you the benefit of the doubt for now, but I will say this once: I sorely dislike repeating myself." He gave her another arrogant grin. "Now then, my little master, once more: Do you know why you couldn't hit me?" he asked again, playfully using the word master.

Tabitha couldn't help but roll her eyes. Yes, his attitude was _so _charming indeed.

"You were too fast. I couldn't keep up." She panted. Lupien let out a small chuckle.

"Of course, that is the common conception, but you are incorrect. In battle, warriors clash with each other in ways that push themselves to the physical limits. One learns to manage their space, to anticipate patterns, to bait for openings and maneuver the opponent across the field; just like you learned this past session, and quite quickly I must say. But you feel it in yourself, don't you? The limits of your physical body."

Lupien began to walk around Tabitha. His hands rested behind his back, gently held together as he took in the scenery around them. Tabitha couldn't help but be confused. Where was he going with this? He stopped, his back facing the group.

"Tabitha, I want you to throw away all those thoughts about yourself. I want you to forget the limits of your physical body for now, and focus on this." He pointed towards his head. "Your mind."

"But wait, what does her mind have to do with any of this? Are battles not won by those who are stronger than others?" asked Kirche, confused as well. Flame let out a soft croak, while Saito, Louise and Siesta shared Kirche's look. Lupien looked back, a soft smile on his face.

"I was able to feel your emotions in our fight, Tabitha; that is the beauty of battle." He turned towards Tabitha again. "You were too focused on trying to defeat me, when you should have been focused on learning from your mistakes." Lupien faced them again, gesturing for Tabitha to take a seat at the table with the others. She warily sat down, the girls quieting down as Lupien's explanation went on. Siesta poured Tabitha and Lupien a cup of tea, and for a small, quiet moment, they drank.

"The entire reason I began to train you and Saito, Tabitha, is because it allows me to reach into your heart and mind, and communicate with you wordlessly through the dance of battle. When I fight, I see a person's very being. I see their anger at being tricked; I see their caution after a parry; I see their panicked aggression at being overwhelmed; I see their yearning for that critical strike when I only have a few slivers of stamina left. Fighting allows a person to share their entire psyche with you, and it allows an unfathomably deep conversation through the medium of our bodies that could never be achieved with words."

Tabitha couldn't help but awe at his wisdom. She had never considered battle to be anything like he described, yet when she thought more deeply about it, she could see what he meant. Her respect for his prowess grew immensely.

"So when it comes to me, and more importantly you both, it should not about winning or being good or successful or any of that. You and I shouldn't care about the fact that this is just training, because that doesn't make a difference. What matters is that you allow yourself to reach higher levels of thought, and express those thoughts through the techniques I teach you. It's the art of the mind, so to speak, and you should be drawn to it. Focus on learning. Expand your mind, think! Don't just act and react, but instead analyze, learn…. and only then, will you be able to hit me."

Leaning back in his chair, Lupien took another sip from his tea. Tabitha pondered on his words, before her thoughts were interrupted by the school bell, signaling morning classes were over. For the girls and Saito, however, it meant time for other plans. Kirche, Louise and Saito rose from their seats, dusting their uniforms. Siesta began to clean the table, neatly putting everything away in a large suitcase, while Louise, and Kirche prepared to head back to the school entrance.

"Alright then, I suppose that's enough for today. We'll see you two at the entrance later, when the princess comes. But in the meantime, come on Louise, let's go try on your new clothes!" Said Kirche ecstatically, dragging off Louise. Louise let out loud cries of resistance as she was pulled against her will, Saito and Flame following closely behind. Lupien nodded to them as he watched Tabitha pull out a book; _The Hero of Ivaldi._

"No! I refuse to try on your shameful underwear! My family will not have its honor stained by such impurities!" Louise cried out. Kirche couldn't help but laugh as the familiar of Louise bowed his head low.

"I'm sorry for ruining your clothes." Saito apologized sheepishly.

"Oh, come on Louise! I'm sure that it has all been forgotten. I must say, I didn't know you were hiding such a pretty little thing underneath that uniform!" Slapping Louise's butt, Kirche gave Louise a sly grin as Louise's pelvis thrust forward involuntarily. Louise glared at Kirche as she held her behind.

"Ow, hey! That wasn't funny! And w-w-w-what do you mean f-forgotten?! M-my-my P-p-panties fell off during class! That was so embarrassing!"

The pair continued to rant at each other as they walked back to the entrance, Flame and Saito soon following. Tabitha remained with Lupien at the table. She gave him a look, making Lupien shift uncomfortably. What was that about? Tabitha was about to ask, but she was cut off.

"Will you be remaining here in the Vestri court, sir Lupien, Miss Tabitha?" asked Siesta. Lupien shook his head.

"Yes. I need to go over some things with Tabitha." Lupien replied. Siesta gave a small smile.

"Then I will return later with some water. For now, I have to help prepare Miss Valliere's lunch and laundry. Take care!" With a swift curtsey, she left the court and back to the kitchens. Lupien sat silently as he pondered over his tea. The two sat in silence for a long moment.

"Saito is not normal." Tabitha broke the ice first.

"Of course, that much was obvious, with the limbs of a firedrake." Lupien replied, but Tabitha knew from watching Saito's demeanor. His responses were slow and almost lifeless; yet his abilities in training were far beyond what even she had expected, and even more so than what should be possible for him.

Tabitha noticed Lupien grip his tea cup tightly, the porcelain cup straining under the pressure. She guessed he felt the same.

"Reconquista… are they related?" Tabitha asked. Lupien gave her a grim nod. Tabitha leaned forward.

"Please tell me."

Lupien remained silent, pondering on what he should tell her. To Tabitha's ire, this was a very sensitive subject that he did not wish to discuss. He made it clear the previous night.

"I thought we already discussed this." He replied, shaking his head. Tabitha frowned, her fists clenching tightly. Her emotions surged within her.

"Am I not your partner? Did you not say that we should use each other for our own gain? Then that's what I'll do. I respect you Lupien, and your free will, but I won't back down from this. I need to know: what is Reconquista planning?" The words tumbled out before she could stop them, her annoyance at Lupien's secrecy rising. Lupien cursed.

"... Very well."

Lupien began from the beginning of his capture, telling Tabitha of the experiments done to him. Outwardly, she showed no emotion, but inwardly she cringed.

"But why?" She asked, shaken. Lupien let out another sign.

"To create an army of Chimeras. Abominations made by the mixture of human blood and limbs with animal blood and limbs. Their sole purpose is destroying. What do they want to destroy? The world." Tabitha frowned again, troubled. She hesitated for a moment, before asking her question.

"...Is Saito a chimera?" Lupien couldn't help but grin.

"You're very perceptive. Yes, I believe he is."

If Saito is what we could expect from the more capable Chimeras, then he being spirited away is lucky for us. It would hinder their experiments. The lifeless and doll like Chimeras that were used during the civil war were enough to overwhelm Albion… I don't want to think of the possibilities of a Chimera with self-awareness."

Silently, Lupien drank his tea. Tabitha wondered what he was thinking.

"…The rebellion. How do you know about it?" Tabitha asked. Lupien sighed.

"Unfortunately, I was not there during the battle, but I heard rumors during my capture, which was several months beforehand. I was staying in Albion with… A family friend." Lupien paused. Tabitha wondered who it could possibly be. Lupien shook his head before continuing.

"Even before the war, Reconquista's experiments were going strong, but nothing like Saito." Lupien stirred his tea, pondering. "To be honest, I don't even know why she pursues such means. All I know is that she wants power." He gripped his tea cup tighter. "I have to stop her." Tabitha gave him a confused look.

"She?" Tabitha asked. Lupien looked away, but Tabitha kept her stare firm.

"You always mention a she. Who?" Tabitha asked again. Lupien sighed.

"...my sister, Nine. She was the one who spearheaded the experiments done to me." Tabitha's eyes widened in shock.

"Your sister?"

"Yes. Not everyone comes from happy families. Even when we were young, we were never close. She would always be planning big, and always trying to do something crazy. I put her down every time, except..." Tabitha leaned forward. This is the first time Lupien spoke about his family.

"...never mind. I don't wish to speak about it." Said Lupien. Tabitha nodded, respecting his privacy.

"My family… isn't all happy either." Replied Tabitha. He began telling him about the elders, recounting the events of her training with them. She noticed Lupien shake his head in disgust.

"Power hungry humans... They're all the same." He muttered. "We have to stop them." Tabitha nodded.

"We will. But for now, we wait. My uncle needs to prepare for our arrival." The pair resumed drinking their tea, pondering on the information they were given. Tabitha began reading while Lupien began meditating. The silence stretched on, but it did not bother either of them, who had grown to like the routine they shared.

As Tabitha read her book, she couldn't help but draw a comparison to Lupien and the girl in the book, who was captured by a dragon. He, too, was once imprisoned, left alone in a dark cellar with nearly no hope of survival. An imprisonment done by none other than his sister.

She didn't know why, but she couldn't help but ask.

"…What was your home like?"

Lupien didn't reply at first, but Tabitha could tell she interrupted his meditation. His breathing pattern changed, his eyes opening slowly.

"We lived in the forests of Lothlorien, south past the Romalian Sea. It was a beautiful place, filled with meadows and glades, springs and waterfalls. We called it The Undying Lands, because of the magic that was cast on it. The magic protected our way of life during seasons."

"Its forests were nothing like the trees of the rest of Halkeginia. During what you would call fall, the leaves would not wither; instead the leaves would turn a white marble color. The trees and bark were rough and dark brown, healthy during spring, but became smooth and dark maroon during fall weather as it shed its bark. The lakes and rivers gave us clean and shining water, blinking like stars on the eve of the full moons." Lupien gazed up to the sky, his eyes yearning. "I miss it very much."

"….Was it destroyed?" she couldn't help but ask. He didn't reply, which was more than enough for her.

Later that day, the entire student body had gathered at the front entrance of the school. Neatly organized into a square, Principal Osmond and the faculty stood at the entrance gate, while the students and servants of the academy stood evenly divided on both sides.

"Our Queen the Royal Highness Princess Henrietta, has arrived!" the announcement echoed throughout the area, as the elegant white horses, with hair as fine as silk, strode into the school, pulling the pink and purple satin carriage along.

The door was opened gently, and the huge crowd of students that gathered leaned closer to look. A servant stepped out first, before she stepped out, and everyone around Tabitha gasped in amazement. Tabitha quickly looked over to Lupien, who merely stood with his arms crossed.

"Hm. So that is King William de Tristain's descendant… interesting." he muttered. Tabitha gave him a look of surprise. He knew of Tristainian culture?

Tabitha's attention shifted back as the Princess exited the carriage. She wore a pure milky white dress that swept over the floor as she walked, a silky purple cape draped over her shoulders, and her white collar embedded with emerald crystals as green as her eyes, a soft smile on her fair face. Her smooth violet hair flowed in the breeze as she walked towards the principal and the staff, who were all on their knees as a sign of respect.

"W-Wow, she's very beautiful." Said Saito, standing beside Louise. Kirche, on Louise's other side, let out a snort.

"She's not that pretty."

"What's what I hear? Is it jealousy? You really would scrape the bottom of the barrel, wouldn't you Zerbst?" said Louise, giving her a sly grin.

"Y-You shouldn't fight… I think both Kirche and the Princess are very beautiful." Said Saito. To his distress, Kirche began to coo over him, while Louise began a quiet stream of insults and threats, making Saito's head fall in fright. But before it could get out of hand, Tabitha put a hand on Louise's shoulder.

"Not now." She said. Still, it was enough for Louise to calm down. "Saito deserves more respect." Tabitha added, giving her friend a disapproving glare. Louise bent her head in shame, Saito giving Tabitha a thankful stare. Kirche sighed.

"Well, at least the princess didn't notice your bantering." She replied, making Louise flinch. She didn't have a reply for that.

…..

** Omniscient POV**

That night, Lupien wandered the halls of the Academy, his mind lost in memories. The dark halls of the castle like school were nearly empty, the students having returned to their dormitories for rest and recovery. His discussion with Tabitha made him remember many things about his former home. The night it had been burned to the ground. The night his mother died, and he had been left for dead.

He hated himself that day, and from that day onward. His very being burned with the hate for all that made him weak.

Shaking himself free of dark thoughts, Lupien took a look at his surroundings, a stark sigh escaping his lips. Where was he? He began to wander the halls, searching for the way he came, when his nose caught whiff of a particular scent.

It was an old scent, one that he came to know very well.

Following it, Lupien stealthily traversed the campus, his boots making naught but a muffled slap as he jogged. Soon, he found himself in a long hallway, a familiar face examining a large door. Her long green hair flowed as she pushed up her glasses, her long nose crinkling in annoyance. At first, Lupien couldn't believe his eyes. Yet, the closer he examined her, the more he came to know.

Meanwhile, Matilda, known as Miss Longueville, examined the magic she placed on the giant doors before her, the vault of Tristain's Academy. Inside were all sorts of valuables, just waiting for her to steal. But to her their value was trivial. No, she only needed the money. Information on Reconquista did not come cheap.

The rumored Staff of Destruction would also no doubt be an aid in her quest as well.

"It's almost time…" She whispered. Even without touching the doors, she could feel the magic within and around it. Layered yearly with protective magic by each and every teacher that had ever been hired in Tristain Academy, it was not easy to break. She had known this when she flirted with Osmond, allowing her to attain the position as his secretary. She had known this when she spent months of planting her own magic within the walls, weakening it and allowing her minor control over the barrier. But it wasn't enough. She was running out of time.

_Reconquista is slowly spreading its influence… with the war in Albion over, it's only a matter of time before they strike other countries… I won't be able to find him…_

"M-Matilda?" a voice broke through her thoughts. No. It couldn't be. Upon hearing that name, a name she had long abandoned, by a voice she had yearned to hear, the woman once named Matilda froze, her head slowly turning to the source.

Lupien stepped from his hiding place, his eyes wide in disbelief. Matilda's eyes widened just the same.

"L-Lupien?"She asked, her voice trembling. "Is it… Is it really you?" Matilda asked.

She didn't want to believe it. But here he was, standing before her.

Lupien smiled, the first real smile in a very long time, one that she had dreamed of seeing every night. A face that he had longed for, and nearly forgotten in his rage. He ran up to her, taking her in his arms.

"Matilda! You're alive!" he whispered, relieved immensely. Lupien held her tightly, taking in her scent, one that he had come to love and cherish. Emotions surged in his heart as he tried to find the words to say, yet content with just being able to hold her again.

Stiffening at his touch, Matilda slowly embraced him. His touch was real; she recognized his smell, the way he held her, the callousness of his hands and the tender way he spoke her name. Tears came forward silently, warming Lupien's shoulder.

"It's really you... It's really you! I was so sure that you died…" she wept, her tears staining his shirt. She held tightly onto him, her words becoming incomprehensible sobs. For several moments they stayed wrapped in each other's arms, not wanting time to pass. Matilda was the first to let go, much to Lupien's sadness, cupping his face in her hands. Matilda examined his features.

"It's really you… I don't know what to say, this is so unexpected…" She said, slightly embarrassed. Lupien smiled again, replying, "Why not tell me how you got here? Where are Tiffania and Wales? Did they come with you?"

Matilda began to tell him about her journey to Tristain. After being ambushed by Nine in Albion all those months ago, Matilda, Tiffania and Wales and managed to escape the last boat and travel to the La Rochelle port, where Wales paid for their travel. However, only Matilda was able to board before they were attacked again. Tiffania and Wales fought off the enemies, allowing Matilda to escape.

That day, she vowed to find the ones responsible for this, by any means necessary.

"After I arrived in Tristain, I scoured for information, doing everything I possibly could to gain information on your whereabouts. On the side, I managed to secure a position as Principal Osmond's secretary, and have been working for him ever since…" She wrapped her hands around him again, relishing the feeling. "I had heard the rumors of Miss Tabitha summoning a Werewolf, but never in my mind did it occur that it would be you…" She said, fiddling with the heart shaped locket around her neck. Lupien noticed, a soft smile growing on his face.

"You still have the locket?" He asked. Blushing, Matilda nodded. The two remained silent, enjoying each other's company. Deep down, Matilda wanted to ask what had happened to him, but at the same time she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"So why are you here? Was there something on your mind?" Lupien asked. Lupien could have sworn she stiffened as he asked, but it was gone as fast as it came. Was he seeing things?

"I was on patrol. Recent news have told us a thief by the name 'Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt' has been stealing from many prestigious nobles. Today was my turn to patrol the area." She replied. Lupien didn't notice, but inside Matilda panicked, and almost let her secret slip. Lupien eyed her warily, before brushing it off, much to her relief.

"Alright then. What about these doors? What's behind them?" He asked, examining them. He let go of Matilda to take a closer look. She walked beside him, taking his hand in hers.

"This is the Tristain Academy Vault. It's said to hold many treasures that have been bestowed upon the school by the royalty. We have no doubt that Fouquet will be targeting the valuables, but until then we are to remain on guard." Her panic deepened inside her. If Lupien got too close, he would be able to sense her magic. She needed to get him away from it.

Roughly pulling him away from the doors, she grinned lustfully at Lupien.

"Come on, let's go to my room." Grinning back at her, Lupien planted a kiss on her forehead.

"With pleasure."

Arms linked, the two headed down the hall, Matilda eyeing the Vault as they passed. She would have her chance to steal the staff and valuables during the Familiar's festival, three days from now. She just hoped that Lupien wouldn't be there to stop her.

…..

**Albion**

Nine prepared her dragon for flight, buckling the saddle down comfortably on the wind dragon. She had prepared basic supplies for her travel; food and water for herself and her dragon, her wand, her daggers and some back up gold in case she needed to spend. She thought about it, and although she had no need for the money, it wouldn't hurt to have some just in case. Tristain was still three days travel away, and she wanted to make a few stops in Germania to pick up more weapons she had ordered.

"The staff of destruction, huh? This is going to be interesting." She whispered to herself. Jumping onto her dragon, she grasped the reigns, and took flight. Phase two had begun.


	4. Arc I: Promise of Dreams Act III

Frozen Moon: Promise of Dreams Act III

_**Three Days Later**_

Lupien's eyes slowly opened, the rays of sunlight peeking over the horizon. He stretched his stiff neck, the bed beneath him groaning as he moved. Beside him, Matilda let out a soft moan as she held him, her bare arms wrapped around him, the soft blanket covering them both. She shifted, adjusting her head as he moved, resting it on Lupien's shoulder. He smiled.

"Is it morning already?" Matilda asked, her voice groggy from sleep. Lupien chuckled.

"Indeed. Did you sleep well?" He replied. She lifted up her head, her eyes adjusting to the growing brightness.

"I did. I'm a little sore though." She giggled, rubbing her bare leg against Lupien's. He did the same, gently lifting himself up. Lupien placed himself on top of Matilda, his body pressed against hers.

"Want to go for another round?" She asked, her voice heavy with desire. Matilda began tracing his form with her fingers, making Lupien shiver slightly at her touch, his body yearning for her. He resisted.

"Sorry. I have to go meet Tabitha. She's been suspicious of my leaving the past three nights, so I want to get back before she wakes up. Besides, don't you have to help set up for the familiar festival?" Matilda pouted.

"Aww. And here I was looking forward to round seven." She said in a teasing tone. Lupien chuckled.

"Woman, one of these days you're going to kill me. Although... dying with you in my arms doesn't seem like a bad way to go." He kissed her deeply, before getting out of bed and putting on his clothes. Matilda watched him from the side, her eyes wandering across his body. Though at first she admired his lean, acrobat physique, the scars became all she could focus on. Precise incisions and holes spread all over his back and front, giving access to many vital organs. Her mood dulled as she took in the sight.

"...Do they still hurt? Your scars?" She asked. Lupien let out a soft hum.

"Sometimes." He replied, putting on his tunic. Fully dressed, he leaned towards Matilda, giving her another kiss.

"Don't worry about it. The past is done. They're scars; nothing more." He assured her. She smiled, letting him leave her room, but deep down she felt shame. Those scars were a constant reminder for her. A reminder of how she failed to protect him, how he gave himself to save her.

Lying back down on her bed, she gripped the sheets tightly, her anger at Reconquista growing.

"Don't worry, Lupien... I will destroy Reconquista, and get revenge for everything they've done to you. That, I will not fail."

***Scene Break***

_**Louise's Room**_

"Straighten your back more. Keep moving like that." Instructed Guiche. Saito did as told, making an accurate imitation of a march. Louise let out a frustrated sigh, more so towards herself than to Saito.

"This is all well and good, but how careless of me. I completely forgot to mention the Evaluation Fair..." Louise grumbled, shaking her head in frustration. Guiche sighed.

"You owe me for this Louise, but since Montmorency asked me to help you, I will do so. Yes, keep moving just like that." added Guiche, flaunting another rose. Kirche and Montmorency, cleaning their nails, sat by the table across from Louise and Saito, observing the pair. Flame laid on the floor by his master, sleeping, while Montmorency's frog sat on its master's head. Louise nodded, giving a hum of approval.

"Your behavior, speech and everything else were terrible before, but you learn fast for a commoner. Perhaps Guiche can get you to do something after all..." said Montmorency. Louise sighed again, her shoulders slumping as she rubbed her temples.

"That's so like you to forget Louise. Still, I can't blame you. We've been busy lately." Said Kirche. Louise nodded. Flame let out a croak as Saito gazed at the others, confused.

"E-Evaluation Fair?" asked Saito.

"It's a routine exam all second years must take. It's to show off the familiars that students have summoned to the entire academy." Explained Louise, getting up again. She walked across the room and sat down at the table.

"I see. Then... You want me to participate?" he said. Guiche gave Saito more instructions on how to improve his walking and bowing. Saito followed.

"More than anything, I want to avoid getting embarrassed. Since you can speak a little, I thought maybe you could perform a tasteful speech on stage but…" she started, but she looked down at the table, trying to hide depressing gaze. So far, she had Guiche teach Saito the basics of Noble courtesy; walking, dancing and gestures. He learned them fairly quickly after being shown them, which she was glad for, but she wanted something more. She wanted to impress her classmates, and not just make them laugh at her again.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch Louise. You'll do fine. Everyone was impressed with Lupien and Saito's duel, why not have his claws tear at some practice dummies?" suggested Kirche. Louise gave her a thoughtful nod. "That might work... Speaking of Lupien and Tabitha, where are they?"

"Tabitha is still sleeping, Lupien I'm not sure. I encountered him last night; he said something about doing nightly patrols." Kirche shrugged her shoulders. "To be honest, I don't know why he bothers. The school is a rather safe place."

Louise let out a soft hum, but did not comment further as the bell tolled, signalling for morning breakfast to begin. Rising out of their seats, the group bid their farewells as they gathered their belongings, heading out the door.

"Saito, what's wrong?" Louise asked, standing by the door. He seemed to be staring off into space, his eyes firmly affixed on the window.

"I almost remembered something… watching the window over there." Saito placed a clawed hand on his head, shaking it slightly. Louise silently watched him as Saito squeezed his eyes shut, searching deep into his foggy memory for anything.

"Don't think too hard on it; I'm sure that it will come back with time. Now come on, we're going for breakfast." Louise turned to head out the door, but Saito stopped her.

"But is that enough?"

"W-What do you mean?" Louise asked, genuinely confused. She turned to face Saito again as he sat on the bed.

"I don't remember anything; who I am, how I got these limbs… I've been relying on you for everything, and I'm truly grateful, but can I really be your familiar the way I am now? I don't have the slightest clue what to do other than follow your orders… I feel so lost." He whimpered. He looked extremely fragile, like wood on the verge of snapping. Louise sighed, unable to help but feel slightly peeved. Why did you have to get a broken familiar? Why didn't she get anything else?

Then she remembered Tabitha's words.

"_Saito deserves more respect." _

What a hypocrite she was, thinking him broken. She too was once like him, lost and alone. She felt a small pang of self-loathing.

Walking up to Saito, Louise placed her hands firmly on his face. Saito didn't resist her.

"Hey, don't cry like that. It's unbecoming of you; you should be proud! You're the familiar of a Valliere, one of the most powerful families in Tristain! Even though you may not understand what to do now, as long as you do what I say, and search for who you were, I'm sure you'll find out what you want to do with your life." Letting go of his face, Louise headed towards the door, turning to face him as she turned the corner.

"And you're not alone either. As your master, it's my responsibility to take care of you. I'll help you find your memories, and do what I can to support you. Now come on! We have to practice for the familiar's fair. Let's go eat, and then see what we can do." Though confused at first, Saito couldn't help but smile. Louise, despite herself, smiled as well. Saito rose to his feet.

"Yes Master."

They exited the room together, and as they did, Lupien passed by, strolling casually towards Tabitha's room.

"Ah, master Lupien. A-Are you well?" said Saito as Lupien passed. He gave the pair a curt nod as Louise eyed him carefully, thinking about what Kirche said earlier. Patrolling the grounds?

"Where were you coming from just now?" Louise asked politely, stopping herself as Lupien walked on past the pair. He turned his head, but did not stop walking.

"I was on patrol. Anyway, you should go on ahead. I have to meet up with Tabitha. We'll meet at the usual spot at the usual time after classes, so we can continue training. Don't forget Saito." Replied Lupien.

"Y-Yes sir! Please take care!" said Saito, making Lupien chuckle. He placed his hand on Tabitha's door, stopping to look back at his student.

"Maybe one of these days we can work on that passivity of yours. Though in these times, it's not so bad." With a small smile, he entered Tabitha's room.

"Where were you? And learn to knock." Tabitha said, peeved as Lupien entered her room, without as much as a warning. Lupien let out a shrug as he sat down at the table, ignoring Tabitha's nudity. She contemplated taking her staff and bashing him with it, but instead opted to hastily put on her clothes, her face flushing as she did so. At least he wasn't staring.

"I was out patrolling during the night. Can't be too careful." He replied, putting his feet up on the table. With his hands behind his head, Lupien's eyes transfixed on the ceiling, his mind deep in thought.

Wales and Tiffania were still somewhere in Albion. All the more reason to hurry and travel as soon as possible. Clenching his teeth silently, he let out a small, frustrated sigh.

"Patrolling?" She asked. Tabitha too, had her reservations at first, but over time she came to see how safe the school grounds could be. Lupien shook his head.

"I've been itching for a real fight lately. I don't mind peace and tranquility, but sometimes it's good to get off your feet every now and again." Lupien lied. Tabitha didn't seem to notice, and frowned.

"Our spars?" She reminded, annoyed. Lupien scoffed.

"You're still learning. You have a long way to go kid." He turned is gaze to her as she finished putting on her clothes. "Besides, you've been holding back on me." Tabitha stiffened at his observation, but kept her perfect poker face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied. Lupien gave an annoyed growl, but did not pursue the argument. He didn't need her to confirm that her element was void. Lupien's ears suddenly perked up, and he felt a familiar presence resonate within him. He couldn't help but narrow his eyes.

She's here.

But how? How did she find him so fast? There's no possible way Nine could have reached Tristain this quickly, unless...

"Tabitha, what day is it today?" He asked. After a moment of confusion, she told him. Lupien cursed.

"_So Albion will be floating over Tristain in a month then? That's how... The damned island brought her here!" _He thought, but outwardly he kept his calm. He would need it in this scenario. Though he had the home advantage, Lupien had his new contract with Tabitha, and it would not do well for his master if he let people die. It was a minor inconvenience, but one that he could deal with. Tabitha stared at Lupien.

"What are you thinking about?" Tabitha asked. Lupien shook his head.

"Nothing. Just recalling some old memories." As the feeling of his sister's presence grew stronger, unconsciously Lupien reached for the oval sapphire that hung around his neck.

***Scene Break***

_**Outside**_

The excitement of the crowd surrounded Nine as she entered the school grounds of Tristain's Magical Academy. She had decided to infiltrate in the clothes of a normal commoner, wearing a simple, dark maroon dress with flowers embroidered into it, using her water magic to bend the light around her wolf ears and hide them, as well as around her eyes to change them from her mother's yellow slits to her father's deep brown. She also dyed her hair a temporary brown, and grew it out over the past three days, the straight locks now falling down her shoulders. Underneath it all, Nine had her daggers, wand and chainmail. Also hidden underneath her water magic, attached firmly on her back was her new weapon, a new bladed staff called a Glaive. In her hands was small sack, containing her pants and tunic. Nine observed the crowd, taking in the sight of humans who wanted to attend the famous yearly event. Many men, women and children of all ages had attended, hearing rumors that this year would be a year of wonderful familiars.

_He is here. _

Though she could not see him yet, Nine could feel her bond with her brother. Ever since they discovered their magic elements, they had been connected, and were able to feel each other's magical presences so long as they wore their amulets. He was somewhere in this academy, just like the rumors had said. She couldn't help but grit her teeth.

Stealing the Staff of Destruction will be harder if he chose to interfere. That weapon was dangerous, and if wielded improperly it could destroy the one holding it. Even Nine herself, despite her vast knowledge of the arcane arts.

Nine followed the crowds, barely taking in the tour of the school as the female, green haired Secretary led the commoners around. Nine had arrived rather early, the event not starting until the afternoon, giving her ample time to explore the academy for potential exits, pathways and distractions that she could use. As the tour guide continued to lead the commoners, Nine couldn't help but feel a strange magic coming from the walls. It was faint in the area she was in, but she felt it none the less; someone had been placing their magic within the walls for a very long time. Nine's eyes narrowed as she thought of potential thieves who would attempt to steal anything of value from here.

All evidence pointed to the infamous Fouquet, but Nine couldn't be sure, as Fouquet had been active all over Halkeginia for the last month, stealing from various nobles and lords across Germania, Galia and Tristain. For all Nine knew, he or she could be stealing somewhere else right now. Or even had no intention of targeting a school with so many mages in one place. Still, it played to be on guard. If someone was here to steal, and it would not benefit her if the thief stole the staff.

Nine's thoughts were cut short as a small child bumped into her, the young girl falling on her behind. The flower in her hands fell on the floor, crushed under Nine's boot as she tried to regain her footing.

"Ah, oh no! My flower!" The child cried. The tears began to flow as the mother, Nine assumed, came to the child, apologizing profusely to Nine as she scolded her child for not being careful. Nostalgia hit Nine like a wave, the half wolf feeling sorry for the child. Kneeling down, Nine pulled out her wand and picked up the ruined flower. The parent and other adults gasped as a blue light surrounded the flower, invigorating it, renewing its life and shape. Nine ignored the whispers as the child awed at the display, taking the flower back with glee.

Matilda, the tour guide, became very uncomfortable as she witnessed the water magic come from the mage. She did not recognize this brunette.

"Wow! You fixed my flower! Thanks miss!" The child laughed, dancing in circles. Nine smiled, despite herself, placing a hand on the child's head, feeling motherly.

"Take care of the flower, young one. Make sure it grows up big and strong, okay?" She whispered soothingly. The child gave her a happy nod, walking away with the mother hand in hand. The piercing pain of regret shot through her as she watched the scene, and Nine unconsciously reached for the oval ruby hanging her neck.

"Tha' was mighty kind of ye, but what's a mage like you doin' 'round us folk?" asked a gruff voice from behind her. Nine turned to see an older man with balding gray hair standing before her, his form hunched as he leaned on his cane. Nine shrugged, not at all off put by his attitude. Behind him, the younger commoners were huddling together in fear.

"Not all mages wish to see the commoner masses put into slavery. Some of us wish for peace, even equality." Replied Nine. The man gave her a dry look, obviously not believing her but saying nothing all the same.

"And this is the famous Tristain Academy Vault, said to hold many treasures that were granted to the school by many prestiegeous nobles, such as the Duke de la Valliere, and even the king of Germania himself. The vault holds many treasures and artifacts, such as the infamous Staff of Destruction, the weapon forged by Brimir to fight against the foreign Barbarians from beyond the sea, when they invaded during the establishment of Halkeginia." Announced Matilda over their voices, catching Nine's attention instantly. Not only did Nine find where the Staff of Destruction lay, she also found the source of magic that she had been feeling within the walls.

Matilda felt unsure about what she was doing. She had taken a great risk, leading a water mage of all people to the vault doors. Matilda had not seen this mage before, and didn't know if she would be a hindrance in her plan. She needed to divert the situation somehow; this mage had no doubt felt the magic Matilda had placed in the walls.

"In order to protect the treasures that lay within, the faculty of Tristain academy have placed protective wards on these very doors over the many years that this vault had been under the Academy's care. It is customary for all the faculty at the end of every year, including those who have left, to place magic on the doors in order to protect them from thieves. Only those who are given a special spell by Principal Osmond himself can open these doors." She announced. Of course, she had lied about the annual ward binds and the special spell given to the teachers, but it was indeed true that each teacher hired by the Academy had placed wards on the doors. It was the main reason why all the teachers were required to be triangle class. In the end, only Osmond himself could open the doors.

Nine nearly cursed out loud when she heard this information. She had heard rumors that the vault had been protected, but to that degree? She should have expected it. She should have done more research.

"_No matter. There is always a way." _She would just need to get this so called special spell from the principal. For now, she would have to keep an eye on the vault.

The sounding of a horn alerted the group, turning their attention away from the doors. Matilda gave the fainted of smiles. Luck was on her side today.

"It seems that preparation for the stadium have been finished. If you will follow me, this ends our tour of Tristain's Magical Academy. Please remain in a single file line as we all return outside, and we of Tristain Magic Academy hope you enjoy this year's familiar festival!"

***Scene Break***

The roar of the crowd surrounded the courtyard as Lupien, Tabitha, Saito and Louise stood side by side in line, waiting. All the second years were there back stage, while everyone else sat in neatly arranged rows in the Vestri court, from the first year student body to the secretary, and in all her glory, Princess Henrietta of Tristein occupied the far back of the man-made stadium.

The time of the Evaluation Fair had arrived.

"Are you ready?" Lupien asked Tabitha. She made no verbal reply as she continued reading, but instead just nodded. Behind them, Saito whispered something to Louise. Tabitha looked back at the pink haired mage, but did not say anything. Lupien, rather curious, decided to listen. It wasn't like he had anything better to do.

"Are you nervous, master? P-Please try to relax." Said Saito. Louise whirled around, making him step back slightly.

"How can you be so calm at such an event? Don't you ever think of the consequences, or if anything goes wrong?" She scowled in a voice higher than usual, hurting Lupien's ears slightly. He gave an annoyed growl, but said nothing.

"Don't worry. Think about those things when they happen. Just have fun." Tabitha advised her. Her words seemed to do the trick; Louise's shoulders stopped trembling and her body seemed to loosen up. She nodded in agreement, somewhat relieved. "Thank you Tabitha." She replied. Tabitha nodded and Louise's eyes strayed back to Henrietta's direction. Lupien turned back towards the front of line, observing the stage scene.

Mailda, standing on the lefthand side of the stage, hid below the planks, observing the students. Though she had difficulty escaping from Osmond, she wanted to make sure that Lupien was here and not anywhere else. She would probably only have a few minutes to reach the vaults. She went over her plan once more, calculating her casting times, going over in her mind the path she prepared, and where she would take the staff for safekeeping. She needed to do everything before the festival was over.

Steeling her resolve, Matilda moved.

As Lupien and the group drew closer to the stage, the group could start making out some of the performances. As expected, the performances were well rehearsed and well executed – still, Lupien was far from impressed. Though he did commend their effort, and respected that they had talent.

Kirche coaxed her Salamander, named Flame, into breathing out a display of exotic flames that danced and fairly flitted throughout the stage. Montmorency played a fanciful, upbeat tune with her violin, as her frog familiar danced on a table. Lupien couldn't help but grin at the silliness of it. Guiche and his mole familiar lay on a bed of sparkling roses – _how typical of them_.

"Next, we have Miss Tabitha, and her Werewolf familiar, Lupien!" the announcer spoke. As he did, everyone went into whispers, excited at the lifetime opportunity of seeing a werewolf.

As Lupien and Tabitha made their way on stage, the audience began speculting on what our performance would be. Four of the earth mage instructors of the school assembled, forming several golems made of steel and iron, armed to the teeth with swords and shields.

Lupien's eyes locked onto a single mage, her disguise perfectly blending in with the crowd. But to Lupien, it made no difference.

_What the hell are you doing? What are you waiting for?_

Nine met her brother's eyes, intent on blendin with the crowd. Her face was a blank expression, and with a small shake of her head, she closed her eyes. Lupien caught the gesture. He grimaced. Lupien would let her go.

For now.

Turning towards the stage, Lupien gave a savage smile, then howled.

***Scene Break***

Matilda moved swiftly through the walls of the school, her spells making them crumble, then reassemble as she passed. She passed through various classrooms, hallways, and through the dining hall, before finally passing through the wall that stood directly in front of the vault. Matilda stopped for a moment to catch her breath, thanking her luck; she encountered no one on her way, meaning that everyone was distracted with the performances.

Walking towards the large double doors, Matilda placed her left hand on it, her wand held firmly in her right hand. She whispered her incantation, feeding her magic into the doors once more.

The months of preparation had paid off.

To her, the opening of the locks was like the sound of her salvation. The opening of the doors was like tasting her freedom. Walking through the doors of the vault felt like entering heaven. Yes. She was one step closer to destroying Reconquista.

The treasure room, to her surprise, wasn't all that she expected it to be. Instead of the vast canyon-like room that she had thought, it was instead a chain of seven rooms, spanning into a large circle, lit up by magic, ever-burning torches to guide her way. She thanked her luck again; the doors between each room were just that; doors. No locks, no magic, no problems. Luck was truly on her side this day.

Grabbing all the treasures and placing them in her magic bags of holding, Matilda reached the last room, intent on filling her pouches to maximum capacity when a cold breeze chilled her body. Her eyes wandered across the room, noting the differences between this room and the others. The previous rooms had been round in shape, treasure boxes and cabinets placed neatly around the walls. They were also small, going to higher than 9 feet in height. This room, however, was square, the treasure boxes and cabinets arranged neatly on her left and right. What caught her attention was the rooms' sanctuary like design. The ceiling reached high into the air, a chandelier illuminating the entire room. A red carpet was rolled across the floor, leading towards a small set of stairs. Upon the top of the stairs was a shrine, statues of Brimir glowing faintly in the torch light.

And placed horizontally at the base of the statues, lay the staff of destruction.

It was an exquisite, yet simple piece to behold. The staff was golden, expanding an even six feet in length. The butt of the staff was a spear in design, the small, stake-like blade sharp even after thousands of years. Inscriptions were written into the rod of the staff, the style far too old for her to fully understand. The head of the staff was a slot, and within it, a diamond shaped onyx, its deep black almost sucking her into its void. Matilda shook her head.

Now was not the time to be standing around.

Walking cautiously towards the staff, Matilda ignored the remaining treasures, her prize becoming all that she could think about. The fabled staff of destruction.

The staff that Brimir used to lead the people during the exile of the holy land.

The staff that enhanced a user's magic beyond their wildest dreams.

The staff that wiped out an entire race of beings.

Her heartbeat began to quicken as she slowly approached, the staff seemingly calling out for her. Voices began whispering inside her head, urging her to pick up the staff, to use it and fulfill her dreams. The voices promised that the staff would fulfill her every desire. A twisted sense of pleasure surged within Matilda as she stood in front of the staff, the voices inside her mind all that she could hear. They were louder now, asking her why she was hesitating. It was so hot. Matilda began to sweat, her gaze becoming a blurry vision of colours. Her knees shook with weakness, nearly giving out as Matilda reached for the staff, placing her hand on it.

All she saw was a golden light.

A piercing pain shot through her mind as something invaded her consciousness, Matilda shrieking as it did so. Memories that she had held onto for so long surged through her, her core desires rising to the surface like a volcanic eruption. Her body twisted and convulsed in pain, her knees bent over but her feet remained planted firmly on the ground as if held down by chains. The voices were screaming now. She tried to let go of the staff, but her body refused to obey her, the foreign invader taking over her very thoughts, her very soul. She fought desperately against it, the darkness settling in as tears began to streak down her face.

_Lupien… help me…_


End file.
